What I've Done
by AngelAreana
Summary: A song fic based on Look What I've Done By Chris Cagle. Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart she falls for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wants her back. I also use some Alabama lyrics at some point.*LEMON* first attempt at one shot/lemon/song fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do not own either of the songs I've used Alabama and Chris Cagle do.  
**

**What I've Done**

Kagome just stood there on her mother's front porch looking at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes as he said goodbye. "Kagome I'm sorry I just can't make this work anymore. I've found someone else."

"But Inuyasha I love you." She cried letting the tears fall freely.

"I'm sorry Kagome I love Kikiyou. I just can't be with you anymore."

"When did this happen Inuyasha?" She asked trying to calm herself.

"When we were fighting all the time I was able to actually talk to her about our problems and she understood me." He sighed.

"So instead of talking to me about our problems you turn to my cousin?" he just nodded. Kagome felt her hurt turn to anger not just at him but her cousin who she loved like a sister, "You know what Inuyasha I don't care anymore, just leave!"

"Kagome…" He started to apologize again but Kagome wasn't hearing it.

"No I don't want to hear it just leave!" She turned and ran into the house slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha sighed as he left and got into his car driving to Kikiyou's house to tell her what had happened. But little did either of them know that Inuyasha's older brother had watched the entire exchange from the road leading to Kagome's he had been on his way to visit his friend. Sesshomaru pulled up the drive and put the car into park, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number. "Hey Sessh, what's up?"

"Nothing I was wondering what you're up to tonight." He said nonchalantly.

"Why?" she asked skeptical of what her friend was up to.

"Well I was hoping you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" He said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. As he got out and approached the door. He knocked gently so as to not alert her to the fact that he was there. Her mother answered the door and he held his finger up to his lips. She just nodded and mouthed, 'In her bedroom upstairs.'

"Actually Sesshomaru, I really don't feel like going out tonight."

"Oh really, did you have another fight with Inuyasha?" He asked as he approached her closed door.

"Yes and no he broke up with me. But that's not why I don't want to go out to night I'm just not in the mood. I wouldn't be good company."

"Oh really that's too bad," He said opening the door to her room as he hung up his phone, "because I was going to say we could stay here if you want cause I'm already here."

Kagome hung up her phone and jumped off her bed with fresh tears running down her face she ran directly into his arms crying, "You always seem to know exactly when I need you how do you do that?"

"Because I know my brother and he's an idiot." Sesshomaru hugged her but then he picked her up bridal style and went to sit on her bed with her in his lap and he just sat with her like that through the night.

_**Six Months Later**_

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been spending almost every spare moment together since the incident with Inuyasha. They found their feelings for each growing by the day. They went out on a few dates and this was the night that Sesshomaru was going to tell Kagome that he loved her.

_**Kagome's House  
**_

Kagome was wearing a beautiful blue dress with matching low heels her hair was in a half-bun with curls framing her face when she walked down the stairs Sesshomaru was waiting for her. "You look absolutely lovely Kagome." He smiled down at her she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sessh. You look very handsome yourself." She smiled up at him.

"I got something for you." he said taking a small jewelry box out of his pocket and opening it.

Kagome gasped as she saw the most beautiful sapphire teardrop laced with small diamonds on a gold chain. "Sesshomaru you really shouldn't have. I mean you didn't have to."

"I wanted to a woman as beautiful as you should have something to wear that accentuates your beauty." Kagome's mother just smiled at the picture the two made. Kagome just turned around and moved her hair as Sesshomaru put the necklace around her neck.

As she turned to smile at him, out of the corner of her eye she saw that her mother had picked up the camera, "I'd like to get a picture of the two of you before you go."

"OK Mom," Kagome said in fake exasperation as they smiled and turned to face her. She snapped the picture but then Kagome heard Sesshomaru say, "How about at least one more." as he moved to stand behind her with his arms around her waist and his cheek lightly touching hers, this surprised Kagome but made her smile even wider as she placed her hands over his. Inuyasha never would've done anything like this.

"Now you two get going and enjoy your evening." Mrs. Higurashi shooed the young happy couple out the door.

"We will thanks, Mom, love you." Kagome said to her mother as she went to the door.

"Have a nice evening Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshomaru waved to her as he opened Kagome's door before getting in on the driver's side.

"So Sessh what do you have planned for tonight?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well koi, I thought that we'd start the night off with a nice walk in the park, then a romantic dinner and then we'd see how the rest of the night goes from there." He smiled at her as they pulled out of the drive and headed for the park.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

_**At the park walking through the gardens**_

"It's such a beautiful night Sesshomaru. I'm so glad you thought of this." Kagome smiled up at him as they rounded a corner.

"Yes it is love. I thought you might enjoy this." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yes I do greatly." She sighed leaning into his side. It was then that their friends Sango and Miroku approached.

"Hi Kagome, Hi Sesshomaru, long time no see how are you doing."

"Hi Sango, Hi Miroku," Kagome greeted them happily; "we're good how are you?"

"Great," Sango said as Miroku put his arm around her waist, "Miroku just proposed." Sango held out her ring finger showing Kagome the beautiful sapphire and diamond colada ring.

"Oh congratulations you two," Kagome said hugging them both, "the ring is beautiful nice choice Miroku."

"Thank you Kagome."

It was then that Sesshomaru's phone rang and he saw it was his father, "I'm sorry koi I must take this just in case something is wrong with Rin. I'll be right back." Kagome just smiled up at him nodding. Knowing how important the little girl he'd taken in was to him.

"So Kagome how long have you and Sesshomaru been an item; I thought you were with his brother?" Miroku asked.

"Officially about five months now but we've been spending every spare moment we can together for six." Sango and Miroku just exchanged knowing looks, "Inuyasha left me for Kikiyou about six months ago."

"Oh wow Kags, I'm really sorry." Sango said.

"Don't be Sango; it was the best thing he ever did for me really." Kagome smiled, "Speaking of Inuyasha here he comes."

"Hi Kagome," He asked nervously, "how have you been?"

"Fine Inuyasha, it's nice to see you. How are things with you and Kikiyou?"

"She left me about a month ago." He said sadly, "I've been meaning to call you."

"Oh really I'm sorry to hear that but I don't think my boyfriend would have appreciated you calling me after the way things were between us." Kagome did feel sorry for what happened to Inuyasha but she did know that Sesshomaru would not have liked him calling her.

"Oh you have a new boyfriend, who is it?" Just then Sesshomaru walked up and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "You're with him, my brother."

"Sorry koi, Rin had a nightmare and wanted to call me to make sure I was coming to get her tomorrow."

"Oh that's ok Sessh, you are like her father figure and she's such a sweet little girl." Kagome smiled up at him.

He just smiled back ignoring his brother, "Shall we continue our walk my love?"

Kagome just nodded in agreement, "Enjoy the rest of your evening Sango, Miroku." Sesshomaru said to their friends.

"Bye guys," Kagome waved, "Sango call me sometime this week we'll go shopping."

"Will do Kagome; enjoy the rest of your evening as well."

_**A little farther down the trail**_

Sesshomaru and Kagome came to a bench not too far from where they had left their friends and they decided to have a seat. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and said "Kagome, there's something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Kagome held her breath just hoping that he wasn't about to break her heart.

"Kagome, I love you and I've been in love with you for a very long time."

Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms kissing him all over his face, "I love you too Sesshomaru."

"Do you really, Kagome?" He set her away from him looking deeply into his eyes just to be sure there'd be no doubt. But all he saw was love and passion. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart he said, "I do believe we should be going to dinner now."

"Yes, my love." Kagome said huskily. She hoped that tonight they could just forget going to dinner and just go back to his apartment and spend the rest of the night in each other's arms. "So where are we going for dinner tonight my love."

"You'll see when we get there love but I will tell you it's some place a little more private." Kagome felt chills go up and down her spine at his cryptic message.

_**Back at Sesshomaru's Apartment**_

"We're having dinner here at your house?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Yes, love, but just wait till you see what I've had done to the place." He smiled at her. He had had dinner and wine delivered while they were at the park so it would still be warm. He gave the staff the night off so he could serve dinner to his love himself. Sesshomaru got out of his side of the car and opened Kagome's door for her. He led her up the stairs to the apartment door and opened it letting her go in before him. When she walked in she was greeted with tons of red roses and a table set with a single tapestry candle in the middle. "So koi what do you think?" He asked his husky voice right next to her ear.

"Oh Sesshomaru it's beautiful." She said breathlessly as he took her by the hand and led her to the table in the center of the small dining room and pulled out her chair for her. He went and got the first course to their meal he sat hers in front of her first and then his own in front of his seat. It was a crab soup, one of her favorites, "Sessh, this is delicious."

"Well I'd hope so I had the entire meal delivered from your favorite restaurant." He smiled smugly at her.

"You are so sweet," She giggled. As they ate they had a comfortable and conversation.

Then Sesshomaru got up and cleared the first course to get the main course and poor them each a glass of wine. "For the main course my love a steamed salmon," He placed the plate in front of her and she just smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She reached up for a kiss which he willingly gave her. Then he sat down and they enjoyed the main course. But when that was done he got up and went to the freezer for desert he didn't order this he bought it at the grocery store when he went to get snacks for Rin for the evening.

He just brought the pint sized container of strawberry ice cream, her favorite flavor, and two spoons, "Come love let's eat this in the bedroom where we can get more comfortable." She just nodded and followed him. He led the way and opened the door but he waited for her to turn on the light. Kagome just gasps at the sight red rose petals forming a heart, one pink long stem rose in the middle with a pink ribbon holding a blue sapphire and diamond ring exactly like her necklace, and a yellow rose on the pillow where she usually slept with a little note attached. "Go ahead love read it."

Kagome slowly approached the bed and picked up the yellow rose with the note and read what it said. He had used the chorus to one of the most romantic songs she'd ever heard to propose.

_Will you Marry Me_

_Put our love and life together_

_Will you stay with me_

_For always and forever_

_On bended knee, would you take this ring_

_Will you marry me, please_

_Will you marry me?_

He had approached the other side of the bed as she read the note and set the ice cream down on the nightstand. He picked up the rose with the ring tied to it and came to Kagome and he got down on one knee holding the rose out to her. "Kagome Higurashi, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She just nodded her head yes before she could find the words tears of joy were streaming down her face, "Yes, yes, yes Sesshomaru I will marry you." He untied the ribbon as he stood and then placed the ring on her finger. Kagome threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms and kissed him passionately. They fell to the bed and the ice cream was forgotten as he helped her out of her dress and she helped him out of his clothes as well.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he reluctantly broke the kiss he knew that she was still a virgin because he had threatened his brother whenever he heard he had a date with her if he pressured her into anything he would personally kill him. She just took his face in her hands and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could muster. He didn't realize that she wore no underwear that night until he lay between her legs with nothing on but his boxers. "You planned on seducing me tonight didn't you, you little minx?"

Kagome just giggled, "So what if I did? Is there something you're going to do about it?" She asked pretend conceit in her voice.

He just growled at her as he removed what was left of his remaining clothing and he kissed her deeply. Kagome moaned deep in her throat as her hands roamed over his body. His already throbbing member got harder and thicker and he didn't think that could happen but everything Kagome did to his body was heaven. He gently took her breast in his hand and massaged which made her squirm underneath him. She felt a tightening in her center she knew she wanted a release from this pressure and he was the only one who could give it to her. She took her hand and stroked his manhood gently. He broke the kiss placing his forehead on hers, "Oh kami Kagome that feels so good you have no idea what that does to me."

"Mmmm I think I do but if you don't believe so then why don't you show me?" She whispered as she reached up to kiss him as she felt his hand go between them to the junction between her legs where he started stroking her womanly folds. She moaned in response to this he could feel she was already wet so he stuck one finger inside her and began pumping it in and out readying her for him. Kagome felt like she was going to explode if he didn't do something soon. She broke the kiss, "Please Sesshomaru…"

"Please what love?" He just inserted another digit.

"Please make love to me, make me yours." She whimpered

"Oh yes love," he kissed her removing her hand from his member and his fingers from inside her he took both her hands in his and held them over her head as he positioned his tip at her entrance and he broke the kiss momentarily, "I'm sorry koi this is going to hurt just a moment." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, but just kiss me to cover my screams of pain and whatever happens don't stop. I think it'll just bring the pleasure faster." She reached up and kissed him hard as she pushed her hip up to meet his thrust. She did moan in pain and he didn't stop moving and soon she was feeling nothing but pleasure again. He kissed away the single tear that fell from her eye when he broke the hymn as he let go of her hands to run his all along her body and down to her hips where he grasped her and pulled her in to meet his every thrust. She grabbed his butt and ground in to him trying to keep pace with his movements. "Oh Sessh, harder yes baby like that oh yes." She moaned as he complied with her request he felt her already tight center getting tighter and he knew she was almost there. "Oh Sesshomaru, I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagome," He kissed her and started moving in her faster it was then that she exploded with pleasure and he felt his own release the moment after they rode out their orgasms together. He gently pulled out so as not to hurt her and rolled them to their sides cradling her too him. "Kagome you have made me the happiest man in the world."

"And you my dear Sesshomaru have just made me the happiest woman alive." She said snuggling closer to him as they drifted off to sleep.

_**With Inuyasha back at his father's house**_

Inuyasha knew he should be getting up to start the day but he didn't want to. He couldn't believe he'd just found out that his brother was dating the girl he'd hoped would be waiting for him after he'd left her for her cousin. So he turned on his cd player to find that the cd in it was one that Kikiyou had left the last time she was there and laid back down with his hands behind his head. A country album and the song that came on was 'Look At What I've Done' by Chris Cagle

_I saw it in her eyes_

_When I was sayin' goodbye_

_That girl she ain't gonna be alright_

_Cause I could tell_

_She'd be goin' through hell_

_And I, I wouldn't be there by her side_

_And Lord, I felt so bad_

_As I sat and watched her cry_

_Thinkin' I was movin' on_

_And she was barely gettin' by_

_Look at what I've done to her_

_Look at how I've made her feel_

_I gave back her heart_

_The broken part_

_She got the raw end of the deal_

_And look at what it's done to me_

_You gotta know it tears me up_

_I gave it everything I had_

_And Lord, it wasn't enough_

_And hurtin' like this seems so wrong_

_Yeah look at what I've done to her_

_Now she's alone_

_I saw her out last night_

_And she was havin' a good time_

_That girl, it looks like she's doin' fine_

_But then I saw a man_

_Walk up and take her hand_

_And I…_

_Oh God, I almost died_

_And then it hit me_

_I just sat there for a while_

_Until I smiled_

_Yeah look at what I've done to her_

_Look at how I made her feel_

_She's found somebody new_

_And look who took the time to heal_

_And look what it's done to me_

_God, I know it tears me up_

_To have walked away from the love we made_

_And just leave it in a cloud of dust_

_I walked up and said, "Hello"_

_She said, "It's good to see ya_

_But hey, I gotta go"_

_Yeah look at what I've done to her_

_Look at how I made her feel_

_She's standin' tall, she's got it all_

_Got the world at her heels_

_And look at what it's done to me_

_Yeah look at how it makes me feel_

_If I could go back now_

_I swear somehow_

_I'd find a way to make it work_

_Ain't life funny?_

_Yeah look at what I've done to me _

_She's gone_

"Feh, I hate to admit it but that really is me and Kagome." Inuyasha said as sleep overtook him.

This is my first attempt at lemons, a one shot, or a song fic so I hope you like it R/R.


End file.
